


Praemisules.

by yvain



Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Kaamelott Revolution setting, La famille de Carmélide est bloquée en Carmélide donc, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: J'avais juste vraiment envie de parler de la balance de pouvoir totalement renversée entre les deux, là.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain & Yvain (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Praemisules.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais juste vraiment envie de parler de la balance de pouvoir totalement renversée entre les deux, là.

-Ou comment Léodagan de Carmélide ne peut plus voir ces tourelles qui jonchent le territoire.-

{L'ancien traité qui liait la Carmélide à Kaamelott était bien loin !}

Il avait été le roi d'un territoire essentiel au royaume de Logres, son véritable centre névralgique, reconnu et craint par tous pour ses nombreuses installations militaires, pour sa puissance et son caractère indispensable à Kaamelott.

À présent, outre la triste vue des tourelles qui s'élevaient autour de lui, une forêt ombragée qui empêchait toutes entrées non désirées mais le gardant prisonnier, il ne lui restait rien de son prestige d'antan. 

Les tours de guet, les tourelles et autres installations défensives se tenaient là, droites et inflexibles, fières, mais inutiles.

Comme lui.

Depuis la montée au pouvoir de Lancelot du Lac, il y a de cela plus d'années qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître, il ne cessait de contempler ces innombrables tourelles, qui semblaient se railler de lui, lui rappelant son impuissance, sa faiblesse...entre sa femme et son père, il ne lui était permis aucun répit. Il était pathétique, à se poster aux fenêtres de son château, scrutant l'horizon, comme dans l'attente d'un miracle—miracle auquel il ne croyait pas, auquel il s'interdisait de croire.

Sa fille Guenièvre s'était renfermée sur elle même et enfermée dans ses quartiers. Depuis sa fuite,—qu'il avait toujours trouvé de mauvais goût,—avec celui qui à présent tyrannisait le royaume de Logres, jusqu'à la mort supposée de son mari, elle n'avait cessé de geindre, de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, nostalgique d'une époque qui leur semblait à tous relever du mythe plutôt que des souvenirs. Les seules missives que la Carmélide recevaient étaient celles de Lancelot du Lac, presque chaque jour, suppliant à Guenièvre de se joindre à lui, de devenir la reine de ce nouveau royaume qu'il prétendait destiné à prospérer, à rendre digne de la Légende.

Foutaises, s'étaient ils tous dit, lisant et relisant ces lettres, lassés, avant de les laisser brûler dans le feu de cheminée.

Il scrutait les flammes, les yeux vides, l'esprit bouillonnant et pourtant trop épuisé pour former quelques pensées cohérentes. Cela lui rappelait la salle du château de Kaamelott, dans laquelle certains chevaliers ou membres de la cour se rendaient, quelques fois, pour y apprécier la chaleur berçante et le doux crépitement des bûches. Pour y discuter, y échanger ses états d'âmes—ou simplement, pour songer. Il se pris à se remémorer la fois où, à voix haute, il s'était interrogé sur la date d'anniversaire de sa fille. Lancelot, qui avait été assit à ses côtés, ce jour là, s'était empressé de lui répondre. C'était ces petits détails, se disait il, qu'il aurait du remarquer avant. Ces choses infimes qui auraient du lui mettre la puce à la l'oreille, lui informer que les intentions du Chevalier Blanc envers sa fille n'étaient pas désintéressées.

Cependant, ni elle ni quiconque sain d'esprit ne voudrait jamais régner à ses côtés, à se laisser aller à la folie schizophrène dont il faisait preuve—pas même la fille de celui que l'on surnommait "Le Sanguinaire," et dont la brutalité était reconnue au delà même du continent.

Il aurait pu soupirer, détendre ses épaules qui n'avaient pas connu la moindre relaxation depuis trop longtemps, mais à quoi bon ? C'était ainsi qu'il en était, alors que pouvait il y faire ? Son armée dissolue,—Edern avait cependant insisté pour rester aux côtés de la famille royale dans la forteresse pour, s'il le fallait, les protéger jusqu'à la mort,— sa liberté de mouvement rendue nulle, et son moral au plus bas, il avait abandonné la possibilité d'un jour sortir de cette torpeur apathique, de retrouver l'envie de brandir un étendard sur un champs de bataille pour y défendre quelconque cause qui lui conviendrait bien.

Quels étendards ? Murmura une voix douceureuse dans son esprit, les flammes écarlates consommant les vipères qui l’étaient tout autant brûlant ses rétines contre son gré.

Il n'avait revu aucun autre chevalier de la tristement célèbre Table Ronde durant toutes ces années. Soit Yvain, son fils, était bel et bien là, mais sa séparation de son ami—et amant, de ce qu'il avait semblé comprendre—Gauvain d'Orcanie l'avait lui aussi retiré toute motivation et passion. Il ne l'admettrait que difficilement, mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour son fils, qu'il voyait rarement déambuler, plus mort que vivant, dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi—peut être un semblant de réconfort, que sa moitié ne pouvait à présent plus lui apporter.

Quant aux réels chevaliers, c'est à dire ceux qu'il avait côtoyé sur les champs de bataille, avec lesquels il avait croisé le fer,—et encore, il faisait rentrer Karadoc et Perceval dans cette catégorie, ce qui prouvait bien que ses standards avaient relativement chutés,— c'était le silence absolu. Calogrenant se trouvait sûrement dans les mêmes conditions risibles que lui, assigné à résidence dans sa prison dorée en Caledonie. Il avait ouï dire que les chevaliers bleu et rouge avaient continué de se battre pour Arthur, avec leur clan autonome,—les quoi déjà ? Semi quelque chose ? Peu importe.— dans l'espoir de pouvoir reproclamer le bâtard de Pendragon comme roi légitime au trône de Logres.

Il ne songea même pas au traîtres qu'étaient Galessin et Loth d'Orcanie mais se demanda, à force d'entendre son fils éclater en sanglots à tout va, si Gauvain avait suivi leurs pas, ou s'il avait décidé de se ranger aux côtés des résistants. Et si c'était le cas, les chances qu'il se soit fait assassiner lui semblaient plutôt élevées. Après tout, en tant qu'ancien chevalier de la Table Ronde, il devait figurer en haut de la liste des proscriptions.

Non pas qu'il le mentionnerait un jour à Yvain.

Enfin, restait aussi Bohort de Gaunes, le chevalier qui n'avait jamais fait ses classes. C'est Arthur qui lui avait confié ce secret, un midi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient seuls. Il avait insisté sur le fait que cela voulait dire qu'il fallait être doublement soigneux et au qui-vive quand il était sur le champ de bataille, car ses capacités guerrières n'étaient pas à la hauteur d'un tel environnement. Il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules, sans répondre à son beau fils. Évidemment, il n'avait pas du tout été surpris. Il lui avait demandé comment il l'avait appris, et Arthur avait mentionné le fameux incident en forêt, durant lequel ils avaient dû ramener Bohort au château, après qu'il se soit pris un d'un coup d'épée plutôt néfaste au ventre. Apparement, le chevalier de Gaunes ne pensait pas y survivre, et avait fait part de ce lourd secret au roi, dans un ultime souffle. Cela avait donc expliqué l'acharnement du Maître d'Armes sur le pauvre type, durant les semaines qui avaient suivi.

Bohort de Gaunes...

Arrêté à une autre fenêtre, il contempla les tourelles qui s'offraient à sa vue inlassablement, à l'en faire vomir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Bohort, c'était après la tentative de suicide de son beau fils, alors que le chevalier vert rentrait justement de son poste de surveillance dans une tourelle. Il lui avait raconté s'être interposé entre Lancelot et la porte de la salle de bain mais, hélas, sans grande efficacité. Il avait désigné une bosse rougie sur son front, un cadeau d'adieu de son cousin, avait-il ironisé, qu'il avait reçu en se faisant projeter contre un mur.

Il l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts, de peur de lui faire mal. Bohort avait alors pris sa main brûlante dans la sienne, glacée, et avait souri. La douleur avait disparu depuis un bon moment.

Que devenait il, à présent ?

Il se dit qu'il s'était sûrement rendu à Gaunes, sur le continent. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus sûr de Logres, par son éloignement évidemment de l'île et par sa proximité à une autre puissance, le duché d'Aquitaine.

Bohort était il en train d'organiser la résistance, en ce moment ? Ou se morfondait il aussi, loin de Kaamelott ? Manquait il au chevalier ? Le reverrait il un jour ?

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et secoua la tête, comme pour se donner l'impression que cela suffirait à le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus ridicule et misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Son attention fut cependant reportée sur la forme floue mais devenant de plus en plus nette d'un oiseau au loin, qu'il réussi à identifier comme étant un aigle. Non pas que ces oiseaux étaient rares dans la région, mais c'était surtout sa trajectoire qui l'intriguait. Le rapace semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Et visiblement, ce "où" se trouva être la fenêtre au bord de laquelle il était accoudé.

Dans un battement d'ailes bruyant, l'animal émit un cri qui l'était tout autant, s'approchant suffisamment du roi de Carmélide pour que celui-ci puisse se saisir du petit bout de parchemin attaché à l'une de ses pattes par un fil de soie verte.

Son cœur s'emballa un peu trop à son goût, son cerveau aboutissant à des milliers de conclusions qu'il trouva plus ridicules les unes que les autres simplement à la vue d'une couleur banale.

Comment l'aigle s'était il rendu jusque ici avec un message alors que les hommes en blanc avaient pour ordres de tirer sur tout signe plus ou moins suspect ? se demanda t'il, déroulant précautionneusement le bout de papier jaunit et usé par un tel voyage aérien.

Les premiers mots de la lettre lui parurent tout à fait anodins, et même après plusieurs vérifications, il n'arriva pas à reconnaître l'écriture de l'expéditeur.

{À Léodagan de Carmélide, dit le Sanguinaire.

Je prie que cette lettre vous parvienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que vous n'ayez perdu de la bravoure pour laquelle vous êtes tant admiré. Je me permets de vous la faire parvenir pour vous informer, je le conçois, soit un peu tardivement, des futurs faits et actions de la Résistance. En réalité, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir brûler ce message dès lors vous l'aurez lu—assurez vous qu'il n'en reste pas même le moindre grain. Je ne suis sans savoir que vos mouvements sont restreints, notamment par la présence des Hommes en Blancs sur votre territoire. Je vous prie cependant de bien vouloir essayer de me trouver ce soir même, lorsque le soleil tombera, à la lisière de la forêt qui borde l'aile ouest de votre château. J'ai spécialement choisi cet emplacement car il m'a été rapporté que les hommes du tyran Lancelot du Lac n'osent s'y aventurer, pour cause de rumeurs la disant hantée.

J'espère vous y rencontrer.

Avec mes plus sincères salutations,}

Elle n'était pas signée.

Il la tourna et la retourna dans tous les sens, l'exposant aux fins rayons de soleil, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un message caché glissé entre les lignes...

Mais non.

Il contempla le bout de papier bêtement, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'aigle avait disparu.

Fidèle aux indications, il alla immédiatement la jeter dans le feu de la cheminée de sa chambre,—il avait arrêté d'en partager une avec sa femme d'un commun accord,— mais se résolu à garder le bout de tissu. La teinte de vert l'hypnotisait.

Il s'interrogea quant à s’il devait réellement se rendre à ce rendez vous. La lettre pouvait être un guet apens, bien qu'il lui sembla farfelu de vouloir le tuer spécialement ce soir là. Si les hommes de Lancelot avaient voulu l’assassiner, ils l'auraient fait depuis un bon bout de temps...non ?

Peu importe. Il s'y rendrait, et adviendra que pourra. Et puis, même s'il mourrait, ce serait difficilement une mauvaise nouvelle aux yeux des autres habitants du château, se dit il, tandis qui jouait avec le bout de soie, sans trop réfléchir.

Il irait à la lisière de ce foutu bois.

Il verra bien qui a bien voulu lui faire paraître le message assez tôt.

-

Qui que soit la personne qui lui avait donné rendez vous, eh bien, c’était un crevard, décida t’il, tandis qu’il était misérablement adossé à un arbre, couvert par une cape et son capuchon, frissonnant sans arrêt et scrutant les alentours qui s’assombrissaient à une vitesse qui signifiait surtout qu’il devrait rentrer avant qu’un homme en blanc de le descende par mégarde. Des bruits de pas se firent enfin entendre et il leva les yeux, découvrant une autre silhouette encapuchonnée.

Par réflexe, il posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée, dissimulée sous sa cape. L’inconnu dû remarquer son geste car il leva automatiquement les mains devant lui, comme en signe de défense.

Malgré l’obscurité grandissante, les yeux du roi de Carmélide furent attirés par un éclat singulier autour du majeur de l’individu. Une bague ?

“Bon, vous êtes qui, à la fin ?”, demanda t’il, sans son habituelle agressivité—simplement las, retirant sa capuche.

L’inconnu fit un pas en avant, serein, contrairement au roi qui restait sur la défensive, avant de se découvrir à son tour.

“Ça fait un sacré bout de temps, hein? J’espère que vous n’allez pas trop mal, Seigneur Léodagan.”

Ses yeux noirs étaient fatigués, ses joues un peu plus creusées, ses cheveux et sa barbe plus longs et de nouvelles rides avaient trouvé leur place sur son visage.

Mais malgré cela, son sourire était toujours aussi franc et chaleureux, et sa voix toujours aussi douce.

“Bohort.”

Le sourire du chevalier de Gaunes s’agrandit, révélant à nouveau ses fossettes, tandis qu’il se rapprocha encore une fois de Leodagan. Il s’arrêta alors qu’ils se touchaient presque, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le roi de Carmélide sembla y lire une hésitation. Sans tarder il l’attira dans une étreinte étroite, laissant s’échapper un soupir de soulagement et sentant une main tiède passer délicatement dans ses boucles.

C’était Bohort. Bohort.

Il se détacha de son ami à contre cœur mais posa ses mains le longs des bras du plus grand, le dévisageant de haut en bas, comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas.

“Ça fait pas mal de temps, oui,” consentit il, réprimant un sourire. “On a pris un sacré coup de vieux, hein ?”

Bohort étouffa un rire, passant une main dans son cou.

“Parlez pour vous, je me sens toujours aussi jeune ! Comment vous portez vous ? Ça ne doit pas être simple, d’être au mains des Hommes en Blancs...”

Les mains de Leodagan retombèrent alors qu’il eu un ricanement sec.

“Oh vous savez, entre les romains et ces cinglés, on a l’habitude d’être en cohabitation avec des ennemis, en Carmélide,” ironisa t’il. “Mais et vous, comment ça se passe, à Gaunes ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenu sur l’île ?”

Bohort regarda les alentours en secouant la tête, sans grande conviction.

“C’est compliqué de tout organiser depuis Gaunes....avec Gauvain, mon frère et les autres, nous avons décidé de revenir ici pour aider les Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc dans leur tâche.”

“Attendez, vous avez dit Gauvain ?” S’étonna Leodagan, les yeux ronds.

“Ah! Oui, j’ai...comment dire...le jour où les soldats de mon cousin sont arrivés à Tintagel pour essayer d’attenter à la vie de notre bon roi, Gauvain était déjà entre mains de certains d’entre eux. J’ai réussi à le sauver de justesse, et nous nous sommes immédiatement rendus sur le continent,” expliqua Bohort, non sans fierté. “Pourq-oh.” Ses yeux s’écarquillerent d’un coup, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose d’extrêmement important. Ce qui était le cas. “Oh mon dieu ! Yvain ne le sait pas !”

Leodagan hocha silencieusement la tête.

“Quelle horreur...le pauvre, il doit être dans un si mauvais état...être sans nouvelles de son bien aimé pendant dans de temps...le croire mort...” murmura le chevalier de Gaunes, une main couvrant sa bouche. “C’est terrible.”

“À qui le dites vous,” marmonna le roi de Carmélide, de façon presque inaudible.

Si Bohort l’avait entendu, il choisît de ne pas faire de remarque, se contenant de le regarder avec amertume. Il enchaîna directement en entrant dans le cœur du sujet.

“Bon écoutez....Je sais que nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps...je vais m’efforcer d’être le plus bref et compréhensible possible, que vous puissiez retransmettre tout cela à Dame Séli.”

“Très bien,” acquiesça Leodagan, avant de s’assoir en tailleur sur les feuilles glacées qui jonchaient le sol. Le sourcil arqué de l’autre le fit soupirer et il haussa les épaule. “Oui, bon bah, moi ça me les casse d’être debout. Libre à vous de faire pareil ou non mais moi, j’m’assois.”

Bohort l’imita presque immédiatement, se plaçant bien en face de lui, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

“Alors, déjà...”

-

Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez quand Bohort eu finit de parler. Les paupières lourdes, les mains gelées et les jambes engourdies, il avait fini par venir s’assoir à côté de Léodagan, la tête sur son épaule et leurs mains liées dans un essai bancal de se réchauffer.

“Et voilà...C’est à peu près tout...” marmonna le chevalier de Gaunes, réprimant un énième bâillement.

À côté de lui, Léodagan luttait pour ne pas somnoler, la tête calée contre celle de Bohort, bercé, assez ironiquement, par son discours qui n’en finissait pas. Il se rendit compte qu’après tout ce temps sans l’avoir vu, il pourrait bien lui parler du processus de la fermentation du lait que ça ne lui déplairait pas.

À contre coeur, Bohort releva sa tête et se tourna vers le roi de Carmélide.

“Je devrais y aller avant que le soleil ne se lève. Ça amenuisera mes chances de me faire attraper.”

Léodagan resserra légèrement sa prise sur les mains de son ami avant de les lâcher complètement et de se relever, aidant Bohort par la même occasion.

“C’est pas con oui. Vous vous rendez où, ensuite ?”

“Je vais chercher Gauvain et le reste de la Résistance continentale, puis nous irons à l’assaut de mon cousin.”

Le roi de Carmélide le regarda avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

“Attendez...ça veut dire que vous êtes venu juste pour moi ? Comment il est arrivé aussi vite, le piaf ?” 

“Oh, on l’a enchanté pour...je suis sur l’île depuis trois jours déjà, je me cache comme je peux,” sourit Bohort. “Cependant, quand je reviendrai, je serais à la tête de la Résistance en ma fonction de roi de Gaunes.”

“Roi de G—Roi de GAUNES ?! Non mais je—vous comptiez me le dire quand, que vous aviez succédé à votre père ?” s’écria presque Léodagan, un doigt accusateur vers lui.

“Ah...maintenant ?” tenta son ami, un demi sourire au visage.

Le plus vieux des deux laissa échapper un soupir, se tournant vers l’extérieur de la forêt, la main en visière pour se protéger des premiers rayons de soleil.

“Et...du coup...tu reviens quand, au juste ?” Demanda t’il, sans oser le regarder.

Bohort se tourna vers lui, scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage comme pour le graver à jamais dans son esprit, pour combler les mois suivants où ils seraient à nouveau séparés.

“Bien assez tôt, murmura t’il, abaissant la main de Léodagan et prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes et dans un élan frôlant le désespoir, le roi de Carmélide joignit leurs lèvres fiévreusement—un dernier au revoir avant le début de la fin.


End file.
